Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 8 \times 6 + \dfrac{ 5 }{ 1 } $
$ = 3 - 8 \times 6 + 5 $ $ = 3 - 48 + 5 $ $ = -45 + 5 $ $ = -40 $